


Carry On My Wayward Son

by jackie33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lots of Music, Sad moments, crowleys kinda a wimp, the last few words might kill you emotionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 14,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackie33/pseuds/jackie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tells Sam and Dean they must save an angel human hybrid named raini from the angels. What Sam and Dean dont know is the full story and how much this will change there lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the girl to be saved

Sam and dean were settling down in the bunker, when there was the sound of wings. "Hello dean." Dean reached for the lamp on his night stand and flicked on the on button. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Cas, you son of a bitch where have you been?" Cas walked over to the bed. "Ive bin tracking a girl. It took me a while but ive found her. We need to go get her. Now." Cas motioned for him to get out of bed when sam walked in. "Hey cas whats up?" "Ill explain on the way but we need to go now." After a small protest, dean got up and packed the impala impala. 

"You better have an address." Cas rolled his eyes. "Im not an idiot dean." They drove down the high way, a kansas song blaring, and dean terribly singing along. "CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SOOON THERLL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST DONT YOU CRY NO MORE" *Air drums* 

it was 2 in the afternoon when they finally reached there destination. Dean lazely nocked on the door. The door opened, and a young girl, no older than 13 answered. "What?" she asked, sipping from her soda. Before dean could come up with some bullshit story, cas had begun talking. "Your the hybrid of a angel and human. There are angels coming for you, raini. They want to kill you. Come with us if you want to live." Raini stared at them like they were crazy. "What the hell kind of drugs are you on? Sorry dude but i gotta go." Dean pushed open the door and the three stepped inside. "WHO ARE YOU?!?" the mother had entered the room. dean ignored her. 

"Look. We can prove it. Cas do somthing...angelic or whatever." Cas pulled the angel blade out of his pocket. "If you insist." And he stabbed sam in the arm. "Fuck! What the hell cas?" With out saying anything he held his hand over the wound and healed it. The mom screamed, but raini stood there in aw. Cas put the blade back into his pocket. "I can show you how to do that." She smiled.  



	2. perks of being a hybrid

After a couple of tries, she managed to heal a cut in deans arm. Cas smiled. "Dean do you remember when zachariah told you his true form had six heads, one wich was a lion? Well rain doesnt have a true form." Dean looked at him, not understanding what he ment by that. Cas turned back to raini. Think of an animal. Any animal. Think hard. As she did, she shrunk to the floor and morphed into a smooth black cat. You could feel the terror rising from the mothers mind. She rubbed up against the legs of the table then morphed back to her human form. Before she could say anything, cas was standing up in a panic. 

"We need to leave. There coming." He grabbed rainis arm, but she shook away. "Im not leaving without my dog." Dean stepped forward. "Look, thats cute, but i dont suggest bringing a little purse dog on a-" he fell silent as a giant grey great dane entered the room. Raini smirked and grabbed the dogs turquoise colar. "Come on shadow!" 

As she walked out the door, the mother grabbed sams arm. "I dont know what the hell that was, but thats not my daughter. Dont you dare bting her back here." Sam was shocked that her own mother could say that. He gave her a disgusted look, then walked away.  



	3. road trip

Cas opened the back door of the car. "Wow" she said. "Nice impala! Let see, 1967, right?" Dean looked suprised, then smiled. "Huh. Yeah how did you know?" She sat down in the seat and pulled the big dog next to her. "Well, it WAS the impalas best year." Cas got in next to her, sam in the passenger and dean behind the wheel. Raini picked up the box of cassette tapes on the floor. "I doubt you will know any-" "play this one!" She said, her brown eyes lighting up at the sight of the song. Dean took the tape. "Kansas fan? Alright." He put in the tape and they started to sing along. CARRY ON MY WAY WARD SOOOON. THERE WILL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST DONT YOU CRY NO MORE! 

they stopped at the first convenient store they saw. Sam got out of the car and closed the door, then turned back and stuck his head in the window. "Wait what do you guys want?" Dean and raini both replied in perfect unicine "get some pie!" Sam laughed and headed off. 

"Wait so if i could do those things because im some hybrid, and you could do it too, are you an angel hybrid thingy too?" She turned around to look at cas. "Not exactly. Im just an angel. And i cant morph into diffrent animal species." "So are you all like, angels?" Cas loosened his tie. "No, only me. Im castiel. Thats dean winchester and the long haired one is sam winchester. There brothers." 

Right then sam came running back with a bag of food. "There you go!" Dean and raini rumaged through the bag in search of pie. "Sam. Pie. Wheres the pie?" Sam sat down. "Must have forgot it. Oh well lets-" raini cut him off "EXCUSE ME? You asked us what we wanted we said pie and then you just forget? Nuh uh you go back in there sam winchester and get us some damn pie." Sam stared at her, shocked. Then opened up the car door and went back inside the store. Dean smirked. "Dude i gotta do that more often!" 

Sam came back with pie and they drove for hours listening to 80s music. At about 2 am, raini was leaning on the door, all curled up and fast asleep, shadow, not knowing her own size, curled up on her lap. Cas looked at her, noticing the chill in the air. He took off his trench coat and layed it over her.


	4. the truth

A few hours later, raini was awake. "Am i almost home? My mom probably misses me. So do u think its over?" Sam shifted uncomfterably in his seat. Dean and cas knew too, because sam had told them while she was asleep. No one had the heart to say it. "Not yet. Uh, your probably going to have to spend the night with us." Dean said quietly, eyes on the road. Cas looked out the window. Raini layed back down on the door, patting shadows head. "Oh ok." She said and whispered to cas "thanks for the trench coat." And she was asleep again. 

The next time she woke it was about 1 in the after noon. "Raini! Get up. We gotta go inside!" She looked up to dark green eyes peering down at her, his long hair moving back and forth as he shook her arm. She stretched and folded the tan trench coat over her arm and stepped out of the car. Shadow followed behind her. "Were are we, sam?" He closed the door behind her. "The bunker. Theres a spare room. You can stay there." Dean got out of the car and cas was already by the door. She handed him back his trench coat and he slipped it back on. 

Once in side, dean began to make some food and sam was on his laptop. Raini and cas sat on the couch. "So, not that this hasnt been awesome but my mom probably misses me. When do you think i can go home?" Cas looked at her, his blue eyes burning with sarrow. Sam looked up from his laptop and gave dean a look. Dean put down the knife he was using to cut the tomatoes for the burgers and sat on the other side of raini. 

"Look, raini. The thing is you cant go home." He looked up, his bright green eyes soft with guilt. "What why? I dont-i dont understand." Sam closed his laptop. "On top of it being dangerous, um..before we left your mom said that uh.. she said not to bring you back." The room fell silent and her eyes began to water. Sensing her sadness, shadow came over and laid her head on her lap. Raini bent her head down trying to hide the tears. "Why-why would she say that?" She looked up and a tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the dogs nose. Everything was silent. "Look, raini. Cas over there has a family that rejected him and used him too many times to count. Me and sam, well were all thats left of the winchesters. Were all diffrent here and messed up and everyone of us has has gone dark side. So yeah, your family might have kicked you out but thats ok. Well be your family." 

The rest of the day passed quietly. Dean showed her the spair room and she set up for the night. They ate the burgers quietly while cas put up extra angel warding. Raini laid down in bed, her arm around shadow, staring up at the ceiling.


	5. jesse

After cas taught raini how to use her wings, she went out for a walk. In the dim midnight light she strolled down the curving streets till she found a little diner on the side of the road. She had 30$ in her pocket, and decided it was time to eat. 

She sat down at a booth at the end of the diner, when somthing caught her eye. A young guy, about 13-14 was sitting on his own at a table. She immediatly clutched the angel blade cas had gave her and followed him out the door. There was a black smoke rising off of him, wich cas had told her ment he was a demon, but she didnt see his true face, wich was odd cause if he was posessed he would havs a true face. 

When they were alone, she pushed her left arm against his neck and pushed him up a brick wall, the angel blade gripped in her right hand, steady at his face. "Your a demon, arent you?" He had shiny long black hair and gorgous brown eyes. He had high cheek bones and a perfectly pointed nose. But raini pretended she didnt notice. It was just a vessel. It had to be. He breathed heavily, fear-sweat on his brow. "I know what you are. I can see your halo. But you dont have a true face. Your like me, arent you?" She slammed him harder against the wall. "I am NOT like you. The only reason i havent already killed you is because i dont understand why you dont look right." He gasped for air. "PLEASE just listen. Your a hybrid, right? Except your angel and human. Im demon and human but its not my fault im a good person and i never use my abilities please let me go." 

Raini loosened her grip and brought the blade down. He breathed in deeply. "My names jesse. I didnt know what i was till i was about 6, when these two brothers and there angel friend told me. Ive bin running ever since. Trying to fit in-" "wait, were there names by any chance, sam and dean?" His eyes widened at the names. "How did you know?" She smirked. "Lucky guess. So were are you going?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Nearest bench. I left my family when i found out. I dont have a home and im too young for work so." 

He was tall and his arms were slightly built. His leather jacket had a colar that stood up around his neck. Raini remembered the 30 $ in her pocket. "Hey, i dont want you sleeping on a park bench. Here come with me." She touched his shoulder and they were out side a motel. "Imma book you a room for the night. Call it a..random act of kindness." Truth was there was somthing about him that made it hard for raini to resist. Ya, he might be half demon, but he had such a look of kindness that it didnt seem important.


	6. the night

Raini sat at the edge of the motel bed and turned on the t.v. "mind if i hang here for a while?" She asked as he sat down next to her. He smiled. "Not at all" he got up and grabbed 2 sodas out of the fridge and tossed one to her. He put his down on a table, and with out warning simply slipped of his shirt. "Hope its not a problem but i usually sleep with my shirt off." She smiled. "Not at all. Just wondering what people thought when they saw you shirtless on a park bench." He half laughed and sat down next to her. 

A few hours passed like that as they sat there watching t.v. and laughing about random things. She got a little to comfortable, because a few minutes later she was fast asleep, his arm around her. 

A few hours later, she woke up. It only took her a second to realize dean must be freaking out right now, for it was 5 am and she had left at midnight. She went back to the bunker, and jesse was still asleep at the motel. Everyone was sleeping, so she krept back to her room, and went to sleep.


	7. the morning after

The next morning, raini got up early and made pie and pancakes for dean and sam, hoping it would make up for the fact that she had run off last night. "Whats this?" Sam asked, rubbing his eye and pushing his hair back. "Wait where the hell were you last night?" Before she could answer, 6 feet of pure anger had stormed out of one of the bunkers room. 

"Raini? I thought i heard your voice!" She expected the biggest storm of anger to come down on her, but insted he did somthing unexpected even sam shocked. He ran up to her and hugged her. "Were the HELL were you?!?!? We thought the angels took you or somthing you scared the shit out of me!" Sam looked up from his pancakes. "And me.." dean stopped for a second. "....are those pancakes?" Raini nodded her head. Dean smelled the air. "You didnt!" He ran over to the oven. "Did you really?" He flung it open and his eyes lit up like green lights. "PIE!" 

Just then, cas walked into the bunker. "Raini? Wear were you? Ive bin looking everywhere for you!" Dean dug into his pie. "Yeah seriously where were you?" She slid three pancakes onto a plate and sat down at the table. "I was with...an old friend." It wasnt a TOTAL lie, it was an old friend, just not hers. 

"Can someone please tell me why im being chased by angels?" Sam and dean both looked over at cas, cause apparently they didnt know either. "Raini, your a hybrid. To the angels your an abomination. So they want you dead." Raini looked at him, confusion twisted into her face. "So...why dont YOU want me dead?" "Because. First off your a 13 year old girl. Secondly theres a new testiment in your name. Somthing that will change everything. And i think we should follow it through." Dean rolled his eyes. "Your not gonna start another apocolypse, are you?" "No no no, its not like that. Somthing good can come from this. Trust me. We just have to wait for the right time." 

Cas looked at dean. "Then we have to find an old friend of yours." Raini stiffened. Could they be talking about jesse? It fits pattern. "Who?" Dean asked. "Pretty much everyone we know is dead." Rainis heart pounded. "Think back far. Real far. Apocolypse far. A little boy. His name is jesse." Raini could help herself. She just blurted it out. "Oh my god" they all turned to look at her. "I know him"


	8. angels

"I was with him last night. I know about the hybrid. Please dont hurt him." Before they could say anything, she was gone. "Jesse! Thank god your still here!" jesse had just gotten up when raini ran up and unexpectedly hugged him. "Just go! Go now go! Quick! There coming for you and there coming for me just RUN"he put on his shirt and was on his way out when he turned around and grabbed raini by the arms "stay safe" he whispered, then kissed her on the head and was out the door. 

A few minutes later she herd someone out side the room. She figured sam and dean and cas could find her pretty quick. But it wasnt them. 4 men stood out side the door, angel blades in there hands. Just then, sam dean and cas had run up. A blade peirced through the back of one of the angels and his eyes glowed white and he dropped to the floor. The other three turned around. "Castiel. Always a rebel." Cas flipped the bloody blade around in his hand and began to fight the last three angels. He took down two more but one had him by the neck. Raini reached for the blade in her pocket and jabbed it through the angels back. 

The four of them ran out the motel room when they were stopped by 4 more. Sam and dean ran over to the impala to get angel blades. One angel went for cas, hitting him with the back of the blade and pushing him to the ground. Cas reached for his blade and jabbed it through his stomach. Dean punched one in the face and from behind he peirced the blade through his back. Raini struggled with hers and after getting cut across her arm she managed to kill the third angel too. But the last one had sam pinned down, his blade way to far out of his reach, and a blade at his heart. "SAM!" raini screamed as she charged at the last angel. But she was too late. The blade had been pushed down, all the way to the back. 

Raini jumped up, and in mid air formed into a tiger and tackled the angel to the ground. She let out a roar and slit his throaght with her claws, and his eyes glowed white, but not before he managed to work his blade through the tigers heart. She morphed back, and fell over. With her last bit of life she was about to heal her self, when she saw sam, dead on the ground. She pushed her self over to him and healed him instead. She was as good as gone when sam finally opened his eyes. "Raini? No!" But raini was hovering over him, tears in her eyes. "..sam ." She fell over and her eyes glowed white. 

Dean saw her collapse in the distance. 5 more angels had appeared, but the mark ached on deans arm and he slaughtered them with ease, and ran over to raini, screaming. "No! NO! THIS CANT HAPPEN! SHE WAS 13 YEARS OLD YOU SON OF A BITCH!"he fell to her side. Sam sat there, totally still, not saying a word. "..this is my fault. This is all my fault. She saved me instead of her. this is all my fault." His eyes were watery. Cas ran over. "Is she..." dean nodded. 

he put his hand over the wound and with his last bit of grace, he managed to heal her. She gasped for air, and cas fell over, weak.back at the bunker, dean sam and cas were once again arguing over whos fault it was. "Its my fault. I should have bin able to take that angel she shouldnt of had to save me." Sam pushed his long hair back. "No sam it wasnt your fault there was nothing you could have done. I should have protected her i shouldnt have let her out of my sight." Deans eyes were pale, As if he actually believed it was his fault. "Im the angel here im the one whos supposed to save her. I brought her into this its my-" "will you guys shut up?!" Raini was now standing in the door way. "You stupid sons of bitches. Its not your fault sam. Nor is it yours dean. Its not yours either cas. I chose to do it and if it were to happen again id make the same call cause you know what? My own mother told you to not bring me back. You guys took me in and yeah we might not be blood but this is a better family than i had before and ill be damned if im going to let any of you die. Now stop blaming yourselves so we can get this damn show on the road."


	9. grace

Sam packed the trunk of the impala while raini rumaged through the old cassette tapes. Dean was in the front seat, eating a sandwhich. "I like dogs." Cas said with goofiest smile as he lightly stroked shadows back. "Here." Raini handed dean an old tape. "Nice!" He pushed it into the stereo. "Hurry up sam! This case isnt gonna solve itself!" He turned on the valume and a survivor song spilled out the speakers as he lip singed and abonoxiously danced to anoy sam. RISING UP, BACK FROM THE STREET. DID MY TIME, TOOK MY CHANCES. WENT THE DISTANCE NOW IM BACK ON MY FEET JUST A MAN WITH THE WILL TO SURVIVE. SO MANY TIMES IT HAPPENS SO FAST. YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND FOR THE GLORY. DONT LOOSE YOUR GRIP, ON THE DREAMS OF THE PAST YOU MUST FIGHT JUST TO KEEP THEM ALIIIVEEE ITS THE EYE OF THE TIGER ITS THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVALS. AND THE LAST KNOW SURVIVOR STALKS HIS PRAY IN THE NIGHT AND HES WATCHING US ALL WITH THE EYYEEEE.....OF THE TIGER. 

The five of them drove to south michigan hunting what they were sure was a rugaru. "So cas, your all out of angel mojo again, arent you?" Dean asked, slightly turning his head back. "Yeah. It seems so." Raini looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about." "Dean calls it mojo. I dont know why. Its my grace. This angel stole it from me so ive bin using barrowed grace to work my powers. Healing you ran me out." Raini looked guilty. "Oh.." 

they were now at a BIGERSONS burger place, and like always, sam was on his laptop. The waitor took there order, then stood there. Waiting. "Uhh.. can we help you" dean asked, looking up at him. "You have something we want." An angel blade slid down his sleeve. "Ok, ok. Lets take this outside." 

They all walked outside camly. "Have a heart man. Common are you really going to kill a-" "im not going to kill her." He lunged forward and slit rainis throaght just enough to steal her grace. At the sight shadow Busted out the impala window and attacked the assasin. After some struggle, the angel peirced his blade through her heart. A blood curdling scream came from raini. "NOOOO YOU SON OF A GOD DAMN BBIITTCCH!!!!!" then he was just gone, and shadow fell to the floor. She had no grace, nor did cas. And shadow was dying right infront of her. 

she laid her almost lifeless body on her lap, covering the wound with her hand. And she began to sing slow and softly. "Carry on my wayward sooon. Therell be peace when you are done. Lay your weart head to reeest. Dont you cry...no...more." on that last note, shadow breathed out for her last time. Raini burried her face into her fur, tears flooding over every inch of gray. Dean wasnt a big fan of dogs, but shadow was diffrent. He didnt even realize it till a tear had slid down his own skin. Sam sat down next to raini, and she hugged his neck and burried her face into his plaid shirt as she began to cry more than she wanted to. Sam couldnt help but cry too. He hadnt know raini or shadow for long, but it was the closest thing he had to a real pet. Cas stood there, hopless. His grace was gone too. Multitudes of thoughts ran through his mind. 'I should have done somthing. I was right there. Why didnt i do somthing?' But head to face the fact. His grace was gone. So was rainis. And now shadow was dead and There was no way to save her.


	10. tuesday

"She went out like a hunter. She'll be burried like one too." Dean said as they placed her lifeless body in the back seat. They drove silently with the radio off. It became really late, but no one was in the spirit to sleep. Suddenly, the radio flickered on, and a dreaded tune flowed through. IT WAS THE HEEAAT OF THE MOMENT. TELLING ME WHAT YOUR HEART MEANT. HEEAAT OF THE MOMENT SHONE IN YOUR EEEEEEYYYEESSS. 

Then it stopped and a firmiliar voice came from the back seat. "Hey boys! Ya miss me?" Cas froze. Could he really be here, sitting next to them? "Gabriel?!?" Dean pulled the car over and turned around in his seat. Gabriel looked over at the dead dog on rainis lap. "Oh. What a shame." He Waved his hand over the wound, and the dog lazely raised her head "oh my god." Raini rapped her arms around shadow. "Thank you, thank you. Ill be here all week." 

"How are you alive?" Sam asked, looking at gabriel with utter confusion. "You know, i did spend a few years as a trickster. I picked up a few tricks. Its not that hard to fake your death. But thats not why im here. Im here cause you dumbasses decided to kidnap heavens most prized possesion...at the moment. Look, there gonna be on your asses until they get a hold of her. Castiel , i know what your planning. and its smart, really. But also the dumbest idea you have ever had. Alright ill be back you stupid sons of bitches." He snapped his fingers and he was gone, and heat of the moment was playing again. 

"cas, what did he mean?" Cas was silent, but dean wanted to know. "CAS? what are you planning??" Cas loosened his tie. "Remember when i was talking about a new testiment? Well shes the reason of it. Theres going to be a battle. Not big or apocolypse like. But important. And if raini wins-" "If?" Dean asked. But cas continued. "She will be more powerfull then anything youve ever met. She could bring back anyone from the dead by snaping her fingers. She could heal things angels cant-my wings for instance-the mark. Thats why i saved her. Cause she can bring back everyone you ever loved. She can fix my wings. I saved her cause she can save you."


	11. the kids are alright

After returning to the bunker, raini decided to take shadow for a walk. A week ago she was a normal girl. Now shes expected to fight some battle against someone she doesnt even know. Bull shit. She turned the corner and saw a young guy on the side of the street, bloody and weary. She ran to his side as soon as she reckognized who it was. "Oh my god jesse! What happened!" His jacket was drenched in blood along with the back of his shirt were the gash laid. He lifted his head wearely. "R-Raini? Is that you?" He tried to sit up, but fell back over. "Yes dumbass! Now tell me what happened!" He coughed up some blood. "I have a motel room right over there if you can get me there i can explain" 

she helped his hopeless body over to his room and laid him on the bed. "Now tell me what happened!" She reached for the emergency kit under the bed. "Angels, i think. They tried to kill me saying stuff about some battle they dont want to happen? I dont know." She froze for a second as soon as she relized who she would be fighting. But she shrugged it of and sat down next to him. She slid off his jacket and shirt and rapped the wound in an ace bandage. He fell back on the bed and was out like a light. 

He woke about 2 hours later and leaned up against the headboard. "Its about time you woke up. Here i made you a sandwhich." He took the plate from her hands. "Thanks. Im suprised your still here." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah like i would just leave you here half dead." She put a plate infront of shadow that also had a sandwhich on it."Ah sarcastic much?" He smiled tiredly.She pushed him to the other side of the bed and sat down. "Shut up and eat your sandwhich!" She smiled slightly and turned on the t.v. 

"uh.. thanks. Really. Id probably be dead right now if it wasnt for you.." thats when raini noticed the time. 8:00. "No problem. But i should really go. Sam and dean will kill me if im out all night again."she got up and took shadows leash. 

"Wait!" Jesse jumped up and grabbed her arm. It was silent. Nothing but the crickets from out side the door. He was still holding her arm, quietly looking down at her redish brown eyes. Shadow let out a small whimper but she ignored it. Jesse placed his right hand in her face and brought it up to his. He paused before kissing her, and she put her arms around his neck and his hands dropped to her waist.after a few seconds he released, and she smiled sheepishly, her face burning red. She picked up the leash again and walked out the door.


	12. something sour in saratoga

"Long ass walk." Dean said as raini entered the bunker. Just then, cas popped up from his seat. "Found him." Raini took the leash off shadow. "Found who?" She asked. "Ive bin trying to track down the angel who stole your grace and im pretty sure i found him." Raini smiled. She just discovered her power and would really hate to lose it. "Were is he?" She asked opening a can of soda. "Saratoga newyork." They drove for hours, ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST and CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON along with DUST IN THE WIND kept playing over and over. 

By the time they reached saratoga it was morning. "Alright. Were gonna raid this hell house and your gonna get your mojo back." They left shadow home, infear of what happened last time would happen again. They busted open the doors of the ramshackled house, and were stunned to find they werent in saratoga anymore. "God dammit cas is this heaven" cas froze for a moment. He hasnt bin here in a while. "Yes." They began walking forward. 

"Zachriels the angel who governs memories. That means he should be on the fourth floor." Cas said. Dean paused. "Heaven has floors? Seriously?" Cas rolled his eyes. "Yes dean and you have to take stairs. Hence the name of the popular rock song 'stairway to heaven'" dean stood there for a second, then began to walk. On the fourth floor there was 2 hallways. "You and sam go right me and raini will take left." Cas said. Dean hesitated at first but then ran off with sam. 

Down the hall way with cas, there was another split. "Cas its trying to split us up. Ill go this way." Cas hesitated. "Ill be fine cas go!" The split up, and at the end of the hallway, raini saw a tall gold door, and pushed it open. "Ive bin expecting you raini." Zachriel sat in a tall chair at the end of the room. He was wearing a necklace hooked up to a little bottle with a shining white whisp in it. He held it up. "You come for this? You want your grace back dont you? Sorry. Can have that." An angel blade slid down rainis sleeve. 

She lunged at him, managing to slice the black string of the necklace and the bottle fell to the ground but didnt brake. He grabbed her arms as she tried to push the blade into him. He twisted her arm around but she managed to kick him in the stomach and pick up the bottle and throw it at the ground infront of her. It smashed, and the white light flooded into her. Before she could run, zachriel grabbed her.


	13. another one bites the dust

Castiel began to run back once he realized that his hallway was a dead end. He began to look for sam and dean because at the end of rainis hallway he saw a dead end too. Zachriel had raini strapped down to a chair, a ring of holyfire around it. "Ya see, i was GOING to let you live, but being the stupid bitch you are, you ruined that. So now im going to kill you." His blue eyes starred her down and his chisled face formed a smile. 

"Then do it you son of a bitch what are you waiting for? Come on lets get this damn show on the road!" Raini replied in enthuisum. it shocked zachriel, as cold sweat formed in his blonde hair. "Well i would, but theres a few things i need to know first." He took his angel blade and held it in his hand. "So we can do this easy way or the hard way." He lifted her chin with the blade. "Your choice." 

When castiel finally found sam and dean, he noticed raini wasnt there. "Weres raini?" Dean asked, anger in his voice. "We split up we-" "YOU SPLIT UP?!? YOU DO REALIZE SHES NOW WONDERING SOMEWHERE IN A PLACE WHERE EVERYONE WANTS HER DEAD, RIGHT?" cas's face grew hot. 

Raini screamed in pain as the blade sliced across her lower left side. "Tell me where the winchesters are." He held the blade to her face. "Go to hell" he ripped the blade across her chest. "Fiesty one." He held the blade at her neck, and just when he was about to make another cut, an angel bursted into he room. "Zachriel! The phones for you." Reluctlently he dropped his blade, and fallowed the man out the door. 

Raini tried to figure out an escape, when suddenly it hit her. She had her grace back, why not use it? She morphed in to a mouse, giving her the ability to slip her cuffs. She remembered what cas said about holy fire, so she thought carefully. Morphing into an eagle she flapped her wings, causing the gust of wind to blow out the fire. Taking human form, she rumaged threw his desk for somthing usefull. succesfull, she took the file she was looking for and walked out of the room, when she was stopped by zachriel. 

An angel blade slid down his arm, and raini morphed into a wolf. She lunged at him, pinning him to the ground. You could see the fear in his eyes as the wolf shoved away his blade and bit down on his neck. His eyes flashed white and raini morphed back and kicked his lifeless body away from the door and left. At the end of the hallway she met up with sam dean and cas. "Hey guys!" They stared at her in horror. "What?" She asked, then remembered everytime the zachriel had cut her skin with the blade and realized she was drenched in blood. But it wasnt all hers. 

"Oh. This? Ha dont worry half of the blood isnt even mine!" They stared at her, and dean smirked. "Looks like we got a badass on our hands." Raini laughed and put her hand over the wounds and healed them. "You got your grace back?" Cas asked. "Well i didnt just kill zachriel for the pure fun of it. I also got this." She tossed the file to sam. He opened it and smiled.


	14. purgatory reunion

Back at the bunker, sam read the file. "Renewing angel grace. Its a spell....says we neeeeeeed oh wow ok." Sams face twisted in horror. "Angel grace, Superior of hells blood, blood of two hybrids, and blood of the micheal sword." 

Dean didnt understand what was so bad. "Well we got angels on our ass im sure we can find grace, might be a little tricky to get crowleys blood, we have raini and raini knows jesse so thats a plus and im the micheal sword. Right?" Dean asked, then realized he was wrong. "Actually, dean, adam is the micheal sword now. And hes in the cage with lucifer." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Alright. Looks like were breaking into hell." 

Cas tracked down a reaper and told him the deal and he sent them to the other side. "Is this hell?" Raini asked. "No. This is purgatory. We have to go through here to get to hell." Dean peared through the trees, as if he was looking for someone. "Dean...when i left here last he was..he was gone." Deans green eyes grew pale and he silently fallowed the path to hell. "Do u hear that?" They stood silently for a moment. Then suddenly a group of about 10 vampires appeared. "Im guessing no one brought a machette, right?" The vampires lunged at them, purgatory knives in hand. They were positive they were done for, considering there was no where to run and nothing to defend them selves. But one by one the vampires heads were chopped off by someone behind them. After the dead bodies dropped to the floor the man was revealed. 

"I should have known youd be back here. Hey brother." Deans eyes watered. The last time he saw him he had to chop off his head. And the last time sam saw him he was a dead man. So how could he possibly be standing here? Dean jumped forward and hugged him. Sam stood there in disbelief. "...benny?" He smiled and tipped his hat. "Hey sam" 

benny picked up four purgatory knives and tossed one to sam, dean, cas and raini. "Whos this pretty little lady?" Benny said handing her the knife. Raini smiled. "My names raini. Thanks you really saved us." He smiled back. "Dont mention it. Im guessing your looking for hell?" They nodded and the four of them followed benny to the gate, killing vampires, werewolves, and everything in between. "Ill wait out here for ya. Keep watch." Benny said twirling the blade around in his hand. He tipped his hat and sam dean cas and raini slipped through the gates of hell.


	15. crowleys bad side

Once in hell, they walked down winding hallways, the walls cages holding poor souls screaming in pain. At the end of the last hallway, there were humungous silver doors, old but barely used. It was chained up tightly, locks and silver chains darting across every end of the door. One by one dean picked the locks on the door, and one by one the chains fell to the ground, untill it was nothing but a door. 

They all looked over at each other, preparing for what laid beyond the door. And finally they pushed it open. Thick bars of steal were placed close together, seperating the room in half. They had a white glow to them, signalling that the cage was made by a heavenly creature. Leaning against the bars was a man, bloody and beaten, his brown hair tossled and his blue eyes far away with horror. "Adam! Is that you?" The man turned to look out the cage bars. "S-sam? Dean? Castiel!" He stood up, his legs boney and beaten. A voice came from the back of the cage. 

"Ahh, my old friends here at last! I assume you came for your little brother, correct?" He stepped forward, blonde hair wild, blue eyes full of endless pride. He put his hands on the bars. "Hey sam! Remember me? We had alot of fun down here, yes we did." Sam clenched his fist. "And whos the pretty girl?" He looked over at raini and winked. "Alright herbert the pervert, enough." Dean said stepping forward. "Dont worry adam were getting you out." On the other side of the cage laid a body, bloody and disassembled, ripped apart like an animals chew toy, barelly anything left. 

"Is that micheal?" Cas asked, wincing at the sight of his brother like that. "Just cause were in this cage doesnt mean the fight couldnt go on." He smiled grimmly. "Look guys. I know what you think of me. But it had to be done. I didnt want to kill my brother, but like i said it had to be done. Now im inclined to hand adam over-" "your not inclined to do anything. No matter what adams coming out we dont need your approval." Deans face redened and the mark on his arm ached. But he ignored it. 

"Sam, dean. I never lied to you. Other angels have. I havent. You know you cant open this cage with out freeing me too. I dont have my grace any way. All human. Micheal took it before he died." There was a slit across lucifers neck that signaled he wasnt lying. "I have never lied to you sam." And it was true. Ya he was a mountain of dicks but he never lied. After some silence, cas took his angel blade whitch was the key and twisted it in the 66 locks. The cage door creaked open, and lucifer stepped forward slowley. He breathed in, taking in the musty hell sent. Dean immediately ran inside the cage and nelt beside adam. "Adam, you alright?" He asked helping him to his feet. "What took you so long?" Adam replied, stepping out of the cage. 

"Mmm so good to be out again. Brings back memories, am i right?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Lets just get the hell out of hell and-" "what the HELL are you doing?!?!?" Crowley, face red and angered, was staring at them and watching them free lucifer. Crowley signalled his men and they went after the five of them. "Castiel. Your angel blade." Lucifer held his hand out. Cas hesitated. "Oh come on!" Cas handed over his blade and with little effort lucifer slaughtered crowleys men one by one like he was swatting flies. He flipped the blade in his hand and handed it back to cas, pride oozing out every pore. "I hope i have your trust now." 

Crowley was fuming. "You let out LUCIFER?!?!" The six of them tore ass down the hallway and out of hell. Benny was leaning against a tree, and 6 dead bodies laid in front. "Alright you ready to go?" Benny lead them to the passage out. "Im not leaving you here." Dean said grabbing bennys arm. "Dean i-" "that wasnt a question." Dean cut his arm and bennys too, then chanted in enochian, and bennys body was transported into his arm. The six of them entered the portal and were sent back to earth. The minute they touched ground, dean had an angel blade and shoved lucifer against a tree, holding it to his neck.


	16. the devils friends

Lucifer, nervous for the first time, pleaded with dean. "Woah! Hold on there. Dean, i helped you. You can trust me. I dont have my grace anymore, dean. Are you willing to murder a human?" Dean hesitated for a moment, then lowered the blade. Lucifer stepped forward regaining his huge ego. "Hmm castiel theres somthing diffrent about you" he sniffed the air around cas. "Oh. Graceless, arent you?" Lucifer grinned. "Team graceless huh?" Lucifer laughed at himself. 

Dean opened an old pinewood box next to a tree, where bennys lifeless body laid. He slit his arm and chanted in enochian. Benny stepped out of the box. "Any plans?" Dean asked, half expecting him to say no. Benny smiled. "Yeah, actually. Imma go see elizabeth. Hope she doesnt think im a murderer." They smiled. "Thanks brother." They hugged, and benny swung his purgatory knife around as he walked away. 

Sam turned to lucifer. "Why did you help us?" Lucifer breathed in the air. "You freed me. I told you before sam, im not the bad guy. Ya i almost ended the world but i mean who here hasnt?" His blue eyes were soft, his face chisled with deep emotion. Raini cocked her haid sideways and smiled slightly. "Who knew the devil was so charming?" He lifted his chin with pride. Dean scoffed. "First sam was working with a demon, then we were both working with crowley, then the angel was working with crowley, then hell i became a demon, and now where working with lucifer him self. We are one messed up group." 

As the 6 of them made way for the impala, they were stopped by demons. "Dammit crowley!" Dean muttered reaching for his angel blade. One demon got a hold of dean but he managed to stab him through his stomach. Lucifer, powerfull even with out grace, slaughtered three with ease. Cas had an easy time too, for he was just as powerfull with out grace. However one grabbed dean from behind and in an effort to stabe him, broke both his arms. He howled in pain and dropped to the floor. Sam was also Struggled, and a demon got the upper hand and knocked him out. 

Raini killed the remaining 3 demons that had gotten to sam and dean, but one of the muttered somthing before dying. She ran over to dean to heal his arms, but it wasnt working. "Power block spell." Castiel said walking up behind her. "It stops any power or ability you may have for a few hours." Dean was in no shape to drive. Sam, still unconsious, wasnt either, and raini was too young to take the wheel. "Oh crap. Uh cas, do u know how to drive?" Cas's eyes lit up.


	17. on the road again

Lucifer caried sams body into the back seat next to dean, and then sat down beside them. Raini took shot gun, and cas excitedly sat behind the wheel for the first time. Raini pushed a tape into the radio. "DUN DUN DUN. ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST. DUN DUN DUN. ANOTHER BITES THE DUST AND ANOTHER ONE GONE, AND ANOTHER ONE GONE, ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST. HEY, IM GONNA GET YOU TOO. ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST." 

cas struggled with the key and raini laughed as she put it in the ignition for him. He clenched his hands around the stearing wheel, place one foot over the gas, and pushed down. The car zoomed off the road and into a nearby tree. "DAMMIT CAS LEARN TO DRIVE." dean shouted from the back seat. With help from raini, he backed the car up and began to drive down the road. "What does that mean, stop?" Dean rolled his eyes. "It means STOP" so cas pounded on the brakes sending every one forward. Dean groaned in pain as he shifted one of his broken arms back into place. Driving off again, raini reached across cas, pulling on his seatbelt. "Trust me, you should were it." Then she did so for sam and dean and lucifer put his on. They drove in silence, hitting every bump and swerving here and there. 

After a long trip, they made it back to the bunker. "Holy hell, cas. Who taught you to drive, satan?!" Dean scoffed. "I take offense to that." Lucifer said carrying in sams body. Dean turned to lucifer angrily. "I dont know what the hell your planning, but your whole 'im on your side' shit, im not buying so dont think im not watching every move you make." Lucifer looked at him soulfully. "I understand i mean, im satan. I do stupid shit. Like this!" He dropped sam on the floor. "IM UP IM UP! What did i miss?" Sam popped off the ground. Lucifer giggled. "Oh, hi satan." Sam said sarcastically. "Hey i carried you in!" Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, then dropped me on the floor!" 

Suddenly raini was holding her head in pain. "Oh damn ow! I think my powers are back." "About time." Dean said. She held her hands over his arms, and a bright light shined down. When she was finished, he stretched his arms. "Alright, lets get this show on the-wait weres adam?" They ran outside, and there was a pounding on the trunk. Dean opened it. "What the hell happened?" Sam asked helping adam out. "When you werent looking one of those demons shoved me in here. Took you long enough to find me. Do you always forget family that easily?" They walked him inside. "Alright. Adam, we need your blood." They slit his hand and poured about half a cup of his blood into the bowl. Then they took rainis. "Alright raini go get jesses blood." Doing as she was told she took a vial and was gone. 

She finally found jesse at a motel down the road. "Hey jesse." She sat down next to him. He was staring at the wall. "Hey raini" he said quietly, not shifting his eyes. Raini noticed somthing was off but didnt say anything. "Well uh.. i need your blood." She held out the vial. He held his hand out and she cut it pouring his blood into the vial. "Hey raini," he said, looking her dead in the eye. "The angels visited me..they told me things."


	18. born to die

Raini popped back into the bunker, the full vial in her hand and tears streaming down face. She said nothing. just looked at cas. He immediatly understood. "The angels told him, didnt they. And i assume they told you too. Im, im sorry raini." She ran forward and rapped her arms around his trench coat. He hugged her back, knowing what its like to feel what she feels. "Whats going on?" Dean asked. Raini let go of cas and attempted speaking. "The fight..that cas was talking about..the one..the one i have to..to kill its..its jesse." The three brothers mouths dropped open, and even satan had a look of sadness on his face. Raini couldnt speak anymore, so tears just flooded over her face instead. Cas stepped in to explain the rest. 

"They are both hybrids of great power. After the battle the winner will consume the losers power, causing him or her to be the most powerfull thing youll encounter. An osiris. Theyrs only one osiris in the world, and it can turn out to be Her or jesse. Depending on who wins." Deans face grew hot. "So you brought her into this, expecting she would just kill him? Or get herself killed trying? How broken are you cas?" Lucifer walked to the door awkwardly. "Well.. im gonna leave, so uh see you later." And he walked out the door. Adam got up from his seat, writing deans cell on his hand. "Ya, thanks for saving me in all, but im gonna go...ill call you when i get a phone.." and he was gone. But dean focused his anger on cas. "If she dies thats on-" "jesse wont kill me." Raini said, eyes flowing with tears. "Thats why im crying. He said he wouldnt kill me and wanted me to kill him." 

She turned and buried her face in sams shirt. Cas protested. "I did this to SAVE her. The angels were coming for her atleast she has a chance at living this way. I didnt plan her to fall inlove with him." Why make her fight then?" Dean argued. "Dont you get it dean? If shes alive, and hes alive, then the fight will happen. It cant be stopped. She will be moved by force to the chosen place if you dont bring her, and if she doesnt fight they will strike down who they want and it might just be raini." Dean looked over to sam, who was hugging raini. He looked up at dean, pain in his eyes. The crap raini has to go through, with her mom, the angels, her dog, and now this. Shadow jumped on the couch next to raini and laid across her lap. Sam patted her head and dean sat down next to her, and ran his hand through his hair. Cas followed. Sam turned to cas. "When?" Cas was quiet at first. "May 6." Sam jumped up. "Thats in two weeks!" Raini bursted out in tears. "I have to kill him on my birthday?!" Cas expected her to scream at him, hate him, run away. But she just stood up, and wipped her eyes. "Well, theres things out there more important then me. Lets get this damn spell done."


	19. manipulation

FOURTEEN DAYS TILL MAY SIXTH. raini spilled the vial of jesses blood in to the bowl and waited for dean to get up and explain what to do next. He quietly got up. "Alright uh, looks like we need crowleys blood i mean, hes superior of hell, right?" Cas nodded. "Except now he hates our guts. Ideas anyone?" Dean said looking up from the bowl. "Well," sam began. "We could trick him. I mean he doesnt know who raini is, and she can morph." Raini nodded. "Yeah ive bin practicing, and now i can turn only certain parts into animal parts like my eyes or ears. And hamsters have black eyes." A smile cracked across her sad face. Sam, understanding what she was implying, said "ill get some ropes." 

Packing a van they hot wired across the street from crowleys place, raini tied up sam dean and cas. "Alright brace your selves" and she punched them across there faces causing bruises to form. She turned her eyes black and drove up the driveway when three demon guards stopped her. She looked at them with her black eyes and as stubbornly as she could she said "let me through." One of the demons spoke. "Crowleys not seeing people right now." She looked at them furiously. "My vessel might be small but i can still kick all of your asses. Also i think crowley would like to have the three dumbasses thet let out lucifer?" They backed off and let her through. 

once at the front door she lead the three out, still tied up, and into the house. "Hello crowley. I brought you a present." She gleemed her black eyes at him. He stood up and walked over to the three men tied up. Raini slipped an angel blade into her hand and held it at him. Crowley froze. "Ah. Ive bin tricked, huh?" An angel blade slid down his sleve. "Oh yeah, i saw it coming." Raini charged at him, slicing across his arm. "That was a new suit!" he yelled, and tried flinging her against the wall but couldnt. They fought, he grazed her face with his blade and she kneed him in the nuts. She laughed. "Your getting your ass kicked by a 13 year old girl!" 

He shoved her against a wall and pushed her up it, blade at her throaght. Rain was nervous at first, then smiled. "I can read your mind, crowley. I know your fear. When you were little, you were attacked, right? By...was it...a rotwieler?" Crowley stared at her blankley. She smiled, then morphed into a great big rotwieler, and he dropped her to the ground. Raini growled and snarled, slightly foaming at the mouth. Crowley was still, stunned. Just then, dean broke free from his ropes, and raini charged at him, tackling him to the ground. Dean took his blood while crowley was pinned down by his greatest fear. However crowley was overeacting just enough to slide somthing into deans back pocket. When They got out, they made there way to the impala and the hex bag fell out into the car.


	20. baby

THIRTEEN DAYS TILL MAY SIXTH That night dean woke up in the middle of the night and went to the kitchen, but stopped when he saw cas sitting at the table muttering somthing. "Hey cas, you alright?" Dean asked sitting across from him. He looked up, his blue eyes watery. "No one cares that im broken, dean." A tear managed to break free and role down his face, with unleashed many more, streaming down. Dean stood there stunned, for no one ever saw cas cry. 

"Im the biggest fuck up this world has ever seen. I mean, when i opened purgatory? When i let out the leviathans? When i tried to become god? How about when i caused all the angels to fall? Now i dragged raini into this fight. I brake everything i touch, dean. Sometimes i wonder, maybe im better of dead." He looked up at dean with such pain in his eyes, and dean felt another peace of him brake to see his bestfriend like that. "Cas, if you died, which you did a couple of times, how do u think i would take that? Do u really think me, or sam, or raini would be alright? Dont you ever think for a second that we dont care about you, because we do. Everything you did, you had good intentions and we know that, hell were going through this shit just to get you ur grace back. Dont ever think we forgot about you." 

That morning, when everyone woke up, there was a man, around 20 years old, sitting on the couch. He had spiked black hair and deep blue eyes. His cheek bones were high and sharp, and his lips were plump and red. His bikerboots looked like they were made from tires. His skinny jeans were dark and his jacket was a shiny black and his under shirt was tan like the impalas interier. His jacket and pants pockets were filled with holy water and oil, deans pistol, an angel blade and rocksalt shells, along with deans lock picks, and he was reading john winchesters journal. Dean held a gun at him. "Who the hell are you?" Raini and sam ran out, and raini froze, for she didnt expect the intruder to be so hot. 

The man turned to look at dean. "Woah! Dean! Chill out! Its me!" Dean looked at him funny. He put johns journal down and stood up. "Dean, its me! Baby!" Dean dropped his gun. "Son of a bitch!" Sams mouth dropped open. "Your...the impala?" he smiled. "Hey sam!" Dean looked closely. "I have proof!" Baby said, lifting up his shirt to show his back were S.W. and D.W. were carved. 

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked. "When you came out of crowleys a hex bag fell out of your pocket and onto my floor and a few hours later, i looked like this." Raini was just staring at him smiling. "Huh. Wow." Raini said. Baby smiled at her. "Hey raini!" Raini smiled sheepishly. "Hey" he smiled, his teeth white and shining. "Ok, so weres the hex bag?" Dean asked, putting out his hand. Baby scratched the back of his head. Yeah, see thats the thing. Its not there anymore, when i changed it was gone." Dean picked up his phone and dialed 666. 

"Hey squirrel. Did you like my present?" Crowleys voice flowed through the phone. "Turn him back crowley!" Dean was tired of his shit. "Relax. The spell only lasts 24 hours." Dean huffed. "Your a bag of dicks crowley." Crowley yelled back "YOU AND THAT BITCH ATTACKED AND BLED ME, AND OH YEAH, LET OUT LUCIFER WHO I THOUGHT YOU WANTED DEAD IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" Dean tried to reply calmly. "We had our reasons-" "you had your reasons.. HES LUCIFER!!" dean hung up the phone. 

"Alright youll be back to normal in 24 hours. Till then what should we call you?" He smiled. "Call me baby." "Theres no way im calling you baby." Dean said. Baby frowned. "Why not thats what you call me as a car." Just then cas barged through the door. "I found-who is that?" Baby waved. "Hi castiel!" Cas looked at dean. "Its-its uh its baby." Cas cocked his head. "The 1967 chevy impala?" Dean nodded. "Oh. Well i found an angel whos grace we can take." Cas grinned. "Metatrons."


	21. what goes around comes around

Dean smiled. "Ah i knew you kept him alive for a reason! Alright sam pack the-how the hell are we getting there?" "Theres a car down the road. We can hot wire it." Sam said. Dean nodded. Alright raini, uh impala...hey! Impala! Hello?" But baby didny answer. "Dude.. ughh.. baby!" Baby turned his head away from johns journal. "Yes dear?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on." 

The five of them drove in the old cadilac down the road to the entrance to heaven. They were let in without problem, and headed straight for the jail. "Hey dean! You gonna try and kill me again?" Metatatron had his snotty grin, his arms folded over his chest. The mark throbbed on his arm, but dean ignored it, for a cure was soon to come. Dean smiled. "Listen douch bag, payback is a serious bitch." Metatron looked confused, and cas gripped his blade and stepped inside the cell with metatron. "What-what are you doing?" He backed up against the wall. "You cant kill me! You said angels killing angels had to be stopped! You wont kill me! If you kill me then youll be killed!" But cas held up his blade, and brought it to metatrons neck. There was pure terror running over metatrons face, and with a quick swipe and a grin, cas slid the blade across his neck, causing a deep wound. There was a white glow, and cas held the vial to his neck and it poured in. 

Metatron fell to the ground, his mouth gurgling on the blood that was also seeping out of his throaght. Cas and the three others were about to leave when baby stopped them. "Castiel theyll kill you if you let him die." Cas hesitated for a moment-man he wanted him dead! But then he nodded to raini and she kneeled down and healed his wound. They locked the cage door again, and left heaven. Back at the bunker, dean poured the grace into the bowl, and the white light swam around in the blood. As it moved, the blood started to sink away and the grace swelled. An ear peircing ringing came out, but castiel and raini didnt seem to mind. The grace was now shining like a captured star, and dean baby and sam were covering there eyes. Cas froze. It was time. He would have full grace again. And no good man was harmed. First his grace, next will be his wings. He'll be an angel again, a true angel, not some busted up and broken down one the winchesters found on the side of the road. He can help again. He picked up the warm bowl in his hands. Very gently, he brought it up to his face and opened his mouth. And the light flooded in through his mouth and shinned in his eyes.


	22. time is on my side

TWELVE DAYS. that morning they sat outside with baby. It was a matter of minutes before he was back to being a car. "Human life..is strange." Baby said looking at his hand. Cas nodded. "I agree with you there." The five of them laughed. Baby stood up and so did everyone else. "See you in car form!" And he hugged sam dean and cas, and kissed raini on head. "Yeeeep i can feel it."his body bent over, stretching out. His shiny jacket became the hard black exterior, his undershirt the interior. Each boot seperated to form four tires. His eyes bulges out and formed into the headlights. Dean patted the roof and walked around to the back and opened the trunk. Everything was there, including johns journal. 

"Alright lets role." Dean said and everyone hopped in, including shadow. They road to minisota on a ghoul case adam had found. 11 DAYS. Raini visited jesse, needing to see him one more time and to tell him the date. "May 6th.." she whispered, and his eyed widened. "So im gonna die on my birthday? Great. Just great." 

10 DAYS. The next day, while hunting a vampire, they were attacked in there motel by angels. "Give her to us, castiel. End this now. Dont make her fight." Cas pushed raini behind him. "Youll kill her." Not another word was said, the angels took there blades and prepared to fight there way to raini, when 2 firmiliar men, one short with longish brown hair and deep brown eyes, the other was tall, short dirty blond hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. Angel blades in hand, they took down the three angels that were after raini. "I told you mutten heads this was a bad idea!" Cas was stunned but not by gabriel. It was the blue eyed man next to him. "Lucifer? You said you lost your grace." Lucifer didnt answer, just replied with "a thank you would be nice." And stuck the blade in the inside of his shirt. "I gave him a new one." Gabriel replied. "Hes appart of my god squad." Dean gawked at him. "You gave lucifer grace? Why the hell would anyone do that?" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Relax. Its controlled. I can take it away when ever i want. But right now you have bigger problems. Theres an ass load of angels coming for you as time gets shorter. Luci and i will keep them off as best we can but, other than that, your on your own. Keep her safe, you hear me?" And he was gone. 

9 DAYS. raini sat in her room with shadow, just thinking about the time. And how it was flying by. '9 days...' she thought, stroking the gray fur. Her eyes began to tear as she thought way to much about the up coming day. She turned on her music to try and calm herself down. She breathed deeply as the muic flowed through her headphones. CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SOOON THERE WILL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DOONE. LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST. DONT YOU CRY NO MORE. 

8 DAYS. dean layed a plate of rainis favorite food:a double cheese burger and a slice of cherry pie. She laughed at him while he was making it, for the entire time he sang SHES MY CHERRY PIE. COOL DRINK OF WATER SUCH A SWEET SUPRISE. TASTE SO GOOD MAKES A GROWN MAN CRY. SWEET CHERRY PIE. dean had done it intentionally to make her smile, and she did, but it was the only time she had done so that day. She pushed the pie with her fork. Dean frowned. "Raini. Eat somthing. Please." She ate it, but only so dean would be happy. Honestly she felt nautious. 

7 DAYS. she sat alone in her room. Tears slid down her face and never seemed to stop. Shadow had tried to get close to her, to comfort her, but raini was so distant, and far off. She wanted nothing but see jesse, to hug him, and be happy, and have not a care in the world.she didnt want to worry about a deadline that would lead to his death. She tried to work up the courage to see him, but failed, for she knew no good would come of it. He didnt need to see her cry. Shadow slept on the cold floor, and raini didnt sleep at all.


	23. in my time of dying

6 DAYS. "raini? Come on youve bin in there since yesterday." Sam said in a calm voice from the other side of the door. There was No response. He slid a pie under the door. "I got you pie. Remember when we first met and you told me to never forget the pie?" There was no response. Sam leaned against the door.raini was laying face up on the bed, not asleep, she hadnt slept in a while. But just, not there. Physically she was there. But she was to far away in thoughts and emotions to even notice sams pleads. She got worse as time went on, but the one thing that hadnt changed were the tears that never stopped. 

5 DAYS. Raini finally left her room. Her redish brown eyes were pale, her golden brown hair lifeless. She was so young, but she looked so old. Her long slim face was pale, and her mouth formed an unbreaking frown.her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with dried tears. She looked tired, in both the i-havent-slept tired and the my-life-is-falling-apart tired. Castiel was the first to see her. She looked at him, and smiled. It was a sad smile, but she tried. Sam ran in. "Raini!" And he hugged her. No one thought to bring up the fact that there were 5 days left. But raini did. "5 days.." she said. Of course sam dean and cas didnt understand, they didnt know jesse that well, but they definetly knew what its like to watch someone they love die. But this was a first for raini, she never lost anyone, let alone have to kill them herself. 

4 DAYS. "So.. weres this chosen field?" Raini asked the next morning. The three turned to cas. "Stull cemetary. Same place as the fight between micheal and lucifer." Dean picked up his pistol and put it in his back pocket. "Alright then, lets get driving." Raini put the turquoise leash on shadow and they walked behind sam dean and cas. 

3 DAYS. time was flying fast. They were all sitting on motel beds, watching the news. Raini was next to sam. "See that? Thats an omen. That means these arent just angels. Demons are here too." Sam said. They spent the day preparing for it, holy water canteens, angel blades, salt, anything to protect them selves from any angels and demons after them. 

2 DAYS. 'tomarrow.' Raini thought as she held a blade in her hand. There was the sound of wings, and gabriel and lucifer were standing in the motel room. Gabriel sat down next to raini. "Hey, kiddo." She faked a smile. Gabriel sighed. "Your too young for this crap." He ruffled her hair than stood up. "Theyll be coming for you soon. Stull cemetary is about an hour away, so leave early. If they dont think youll make it on time, theyll use force. 

OUT OF TIME. It was around five in the morning. No one slept. They packed the impala. Cas flipped his blade around and handed it to raini. She gripped it tight and they drove to the cemetary, a kansas song seeping through the silence. CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SOOON. THERE WILL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE. LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST. DONT YOU CRY NO MORE. 

the lyrics made sense now more than ever. Raini wanted nothing more than to give up and let the angels kill her. But she needed to carry on. Cause there will be peace. Everything will be okay. In her mind the song was being sung by jesses calm and light voice. He would want her to carry on. Shadow nudged her, awakening her from her trance. They were here. It was time. She stepped out and cas took shadows leash. 

The blade was tight in her hand but her legs felt weak. Dean grimmaced at the sight of the cemetary, for last time he was here sam had died. He shook away the unwanted memory. On the other side of the field, jesse was standing tall, blade in his hand. He smilled a deppressing smile. Raini steppes forward. "Hey raini." A tear rolled down her face. "Dont cry. Its alright. It will be fine." He pulled her forward into a hug and kissed her forhead and whispered. "Its to late for me now, but you keep fighting the fight, you hear me?" She nodded slowley and he kissed her forehead again before letting go. His eyes watered but he never stopped smiling. Tears were now streaming down her face again. Jesse dropped his blade and knelt down. He looked up at her. "Do it."


	24. jesses girl

Raini gripped the blade tight, tears flooding over her skin like waterfalls "raini, ill be alright. Dont worry. Its ok. Do it raini. You have to do it. Raini, please do this. You have to. Raini. Ill be alright everything will be alright."she lifted the blade up high, tightening both hands around the handle, and more tears flooded out. Jesse bent his head down and waited for the final blow. 

Raini stood there, mind recalling every memory of him. When she first saw him in the dinner, when he pleaded for his life, when she spent the night, when he kissed her head, when she found him there attacked, when he kissed her, when he told her about the fight. Its ironic how the first time they met he was begging her not to kill him, now hes begging her TO kill him. She breathed deeply, whispered "i love you." And through a waterfall of tears, she stabbed the blade through his neck. He glowed orange like a demon would, and fell over to his side. 

Sam dean cas and shadow ran over. And orange light floated out from jesses dead body, and filled up raini. She was swallowed in an enormous white light, and when it was gone she was half kneeling with her hands on the ground. Her hair was a schorching bleach blond, her eyes a dymond blue. Her skin was pale. She stood up, wearing a black dress, and the ends would wisp away in a black demon like smoke. Her lips and eyeshadow was a deep black. The three stood back. 

"What happened to you?" Dean asked, picturing her brown hair again. She didnt answer. But cas did. "Its the power. She consumed so much demon power at once that shes not the same." Dean stepped forward. "...raini?" She glared at him. She flicked her blue eyes to solid black. She tossed him against a tree. "Give me one good reason to not kill you right now." Dean stood up. "Raini dont do this." She clenched her fist and he started to choke. "I said, give me a reason." She let go and he coughed some blood. "Because." He wiped the blood from his lip. "Because were family raini." She just laughed and walked up to him. "We, were the farthest thing from family."


	25. meet the new queen

Dean looked at her with pain in his eyes. Giant black wings rapped around her then diapeared, and she was gone. Shadow whimpered. Dean ran his hand through his hair and looked over at sam, whos eyes were wide with worry. They ran back to the impala an drove off. Dean turned on the radio and a song was playing. DUN DUN DUN. ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST. "Dean! Seriously?" Sam howled, and dean turned off the radio. 

Back at the bunker, sam was reading up on the lore of the osiris. "Says here that an osiris can be either good or evil, depending on there state of mind before they took on the power. Which explains why raini went darkside." Dean nodded. "So, like what do we do now? I mean it says here once an osiris picks a side it cant be switched." Cas looked at dean, and he understood. But he didnt want to. After a moment of silence, dean asked the question everyone was thinking. "How do we kill her?" 

Sam scrolled down the page on his laptop. "An emerald blade doused in angel blood." The three were silent for a second, and shadows blue eyes stared at dean like she understood what was happening. "Alright were can we get an emerald-" "thats it?" Sam asked. "Were just gonna kill her? Just like that? Were not even going to try and save her?" Cas frowned. "Dont you get it sam? We did try. When we were at the cemetary. She is more powerful than any angel youve ever met. She could take down lucifer by snapping her fingers. She'll kill us and then end the world if we dont stop her." 

You could tell by the look on cas's face he didnt want to say what he was saying. He wished there was someway they could save her. But there wasnt. Sam tapped a few keys on his laptop. "Theres an emerald blade in ohio at the alexandria museum. I say we brake in, grab the sword and...and go find raini." Dean stood up and grabbed shadows leash. "Alright, lets go." Dean turned on the radio and he turned it back off as soon as the first few words came out. "CARRY ON MY-" he stared at the radio for a moment. "Thats uh, thats rainis song." He ejected the tape and pushed in another one. SHES MY CHERRY PIE, COOL DRINK OF WATER SUCH A SWEET SUPRISE, LOOKS SO SWEET MAKES A GROWN MAN CRY, SWEET CHERRY PIE. 

Sam picked the lock on the museum and the three men and dog quietly walked in. At the end of the room was a glass case on a stone pillar. A long blade with a wavy handle sat inside. The blade was silver and incrested with the green gems on the handle and all allong the blade was enochian written in emeralds. It was magnificent, the emeralds shined in the dim moon light. It was the center of everything, and looked like A holy sword. 

After awakening from there gaze dean got to work on the lock. "What are you doing?" A bald man, a little heavy set walked in and shined a flashlight in there face. Before any one could come up with somthing smart to do, shadow lunged at the man, pushing his head into a pillar and nocking him out. Dean smirked. "Alright sammy, go wipe out the security footage. Me and cas will get the blade." After finaly opening the glass case they slipped the sword into a bag and put it in the trunk of the impala. Back at the bunker, they dipped the blade in angels blood. They all stared at it in horror. "Alright.." dean said quietly. "Lets find raini."


	26. wheres waldo?

"Theyres a hole bunch of omens in rainis home town here in kansas." Cas said pointing at a news artical. "Kansas? Why would she want to destroy her home?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "Well, her family was a bunch of dicks, no doubt." He picked up the blade. "Can we just-get this over with. Before she hurts anyone else?" The other two nodded and stood up. Sam froze. "I think we should bring shadow. To see raini one last time and to know-know that shes-ya know." Dean grabbed thd leash and hooked it on her collar. "Lets hit the road." 

Dean sat in the drivers Seat, examining a tape. He looked at it for a while before breathing in deeply and sticking the tape into the slot. And the song began to play as they drove off. CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON. THERELL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE. LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST. DONT YOU CRY NO MORE. 

They drove in uneasy silence. Dean kept his eyes on the road, not making a sound, or moving at all. Not even to put in a new tape after the song had finished. Sam starred down at the blade. He frowned at the thought of his exstance. Him, castiel and dean had all gone dark side. But they fought for each other, and they have had more than enough chances to make it right. But raini was given no chance, she was forced to go through this pain and they couldnt save her. Cas was also silent, but his thoughts never ceased. 'I remember when team free will was about saving people hunting things. Not killing people and messing up things.' He thought. He knew, that in the end, they were all damned to hell. 

As they arrived, cas took the blade. "I brought her in to this. Ill take her out." He swallowed hard at his own words. Besides what cas had just said, no one spoke since they left, and no one had till they aproached a run down building on the side of the road. "The man outside that building. Hes a demon." Cas said and with ease he took him out, and the three of them, along with shadow, made there way to the top floor. 

Standing at the window, back towards them, was a blond girl. It took them a moment to remember that she had changed. "You shouldnt have come." She said as she turned around and smiled. "I honestly didnt want to kill you." Dean gave her a look. "What? Do you not believe i can take you down winchester? I took down crowley. And its not because hes weak. Hes actually very strong. On a certain level, hes stronger than you. All of you. Im just powerful. So if BEFORE i was this powerfull i could take on the KING of hell, what makes you think i cant take YOU now? Your not immortal dean. And one day someones going to show you that. And that day is today." 

Cas stepped in front. "Raini. You will not hurt dean. I dont want to do this." He gripped the emerald blade tightly in his sweating hand. She laughed. "Raini? Raini isnt home right now. Im an osiris, and i dont bow down to a pathetic fallen angel that cant do anything right." "Sam, dean. Bring shadow to the car. If she sees this she might attack and i dont want her to get hurt." Dean didnt move. "Cas, i cant just-" "LEAVE DEAN. I dont want you seeing this either. Im not putting anyone else on death row. Let me finish what i started." They didnt protest, the two boys just took shadow back to the car. But they wouldnt stay there for long. 

In the old building, raini, or what was left of her, was starring at cas, a crooked smile stretched across her face. She had a blade in hand, it was identical to an angel blade but it was black. Cas's eyes watered as he gripped the blade. "Im so sorry." He lunged forward, but raini blocked him with her arm and kicked him to the other side. She flipped the blade in her hand. She jabbed the blade at him but he blocked it and kicked it out of her hand. Back at the car, sam and dean had put shadow back and were making way for the building to help cas, but they were stopped by 5-10 demons. Grabbing angel blades out of there pockets, they sliced there way through, only to be ambushed by 10 more. 

Castiel pushed raini against the wall, the emerald blade sitting at her neck. She managed to push him off and grab her blade again and hold it at his chest. She smiled wickedly at first but then she squinted in pain, like a sudden headache had just hit her like truck. She looked up at him, but this time her eyes were tearing. "Cas. Please." She held her head then looked up at him again. "You have to do it. Do it cas!" 

Sam and dean were fighting there way through, hoping to see raini one last time before she died. A tear ran down her face. "Cas please!" Her eyes faded back to a redish brown. She picked up the hand he was holding the blade with and held it at her heart. "Cas you need to!" His eyes were watery, like looking at a sun under bright blue water. 

He held the blade tightly. CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON. his hand was shaking, and he breathed in deeply. A tear slid down his face as he peirced the blade through her heart. THERE WILL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE. she mouthed a "thank you" as she glowed white and dropped to the ground, dead. Cas dropped the blade, then he himself dropped to the floor. LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST. gray wings spread across the floor as sam and dean just then made it up the stairs. Her hair was brown again, and her face was bare and her lips were pale. DONT YOU CRY NO MORE.


	27. an angels wings

Dean ran to her side, sam following close behind. "No..no.." dean muttered over and over, a tear sliding down his face. Cas didnt move. He just stared at her blankely. No one seemed to notice the gray shadow of her wings burning up and disappearing right beneath them. Her eyes fluttered open, and cas jumped up and sat at her side. "Raini?" She coughed, then smiled. "Where the hell is shadow?" Sam smiled back. "Shes in the car. Come on." He helped her up and they walked back to the car. 

"Raini, how are you alive?"She shrugged. "Probably because an osiris can be killed with an emerald blade, but im still an angel." Cas smiled at first, then frowned. Raini immediatly understood. "By the way, i still have all that power." Back at the bunker, sam and dean stood starring at cas as raini placed her hand on his shoulder. From cas's back, a bright white light shot out and black wings began to grow till they spread across the room. when she removed her hand, they disapeared but cas knew his wings were still there. He excitedly flew around the room, telaporting behind dean, infront of sam, and every were else. he smiled bigger than he has in a long time. He flew to a store and came back with 5 pies. 

Raini laughed as dean ate most of them, leaving raini 2. Once cas calmed down, he smiled at raini for a diffrent reason. "What?" She asked. He smiled wider. "You can bring anyone back from the dead. You have the power now." He smiled wider. Rainis smile faded and her words trembled as she spoke. "Does...does that um... does that mean?" A tear slid down her cheek. Cas nodded. She breathed deeply. She closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. 

Right infront of them, black smoke rose from the ground and swirled around, picking up speed and growing higher and higher till it was a few inches taller than raini.the smoke cleared, and a tall man with longish black hair and high cheek bones was starring back at her, smiling. His brown eyes were bright. "I told you it would all be okay." He said smiling wider. Raini began to cry as she ran forward and hugged him tightly. "Hey jesse! I havent seen you since the apacolypse!" Dean said shaking his hand. Castiel shuffled. "Sorry i tried to kill you..." jessie laughed then turned back to raini and hugged her again. He let go, then grabbed her face and kissed her.


	28. SPOILER- everyone lives

Cas handed raini a list about 6 feet long. She nodded, concentrated hard, and one by one people appeared infront of them in order of the list. Balthazar, bobby, kevin, ellen, gadreel, jo, tessa, ash, pamela, rufus, rumsfield, bobbys wife, and everyone else who died because of them. And finally, jessica appeared, and sam smiled bigger than he has in a long time. And then john and mary appeared, and deans eyes were green again. He looked happy again. Hes hasnt been that happy since he was 4. 

Around 20-30 people now stood in the bunkers living room, but the only one that mattered to raini was jesse. After a few hours of reuniting with lost family, cas took dean by the arm and brought him over to raini. "Ok this shitty mark needs to go." Cas forced the sleeve up his arm and held it out to raini. She held her hand over it and it sank into the arm and disapeared. You could see the relief on deans face. "That seemed a little to easy." Dean said smiling. 

They did it again. Team free will. Two wayward brothers and a fallen angel. They changed the fate of not only a young girl, but of everyone they loved. And i will forever tell the story, to my children and grand children, of the two men who fought through hell and heaven and everything in between, to save a world that didnt want saving. And about the angel who disobeyed and gave up everything for one man. The story of the wayward sons, and how they carried on.


End file.
